StarWars:Renegade (The Traitors crown)
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Two former Jedi get sent to Ryloth on a mission of mercy. One is the famous Admiral Maxwell Bay, the other his older brother General Alexander Bay. While both do not understand why they of all people are tasked with aiding the Twi'leks the formor Jedi hur
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first real StarWars fanfiction. Okay, it isn't only mine. This is a joint project that my cousin and I started. We are both German but seeing as my English is better I am responsible for the writing. I've spent the last few years writing FanFictions so I am also a bit more experienced as an author. However he knows a lot more about StarWars than I do so I require his assistance.**

 **We originally came up with the inspiration for this story while Playing StarWars Empire at War (Republik at War mod) and while we were kicking the Separatists asses when ever possible we kind of gave each other special ships. I chose the Pride as my Flagship. He tool another ship (the Grace).**

 **I played out the Space battles. He took over for the ground engagements and so on.**

 **Anyway I spent a lot of time considering writing a lemon fanfiction for StarWars and we had the inspiration for a alibi plot. Basically we imagined starting a vast slave empire and everything with Harems (Twi'lek, human, Togruta, and so on.) and all the orher cool things that make lemons in StarWars juicy.**

 **We quickly realised that the plot was awesome and I decided to turn it into a mature but socially acceptable story so I cut out all the lemons and rape seance and also changed a few madger things in the chapters. So the priorities in the plot switched to a Si-Fi adventure FanFiction.**

 **Familiar characters will appear through out the story and take on important roles, even madger roles however the main characters remain our creation and mirror our personalities to some extent seeing as we played them. Guess what I am Maxwell, he is Alexander. I made the plot as plausible as possible and truly hope you enjoy this.**

 **My cousins pen name is Lengendary95**  
 **Ps. I'm already working on Book 2.**

 **Pps. Don't whine over grammar or spelling. English isn't my first language.**

 **Pps. What Copyright** **a fanfiction Probably.  
**

 **Ohh and Ahsoka won't turn up for a while, she will however be a main character in book two which I am currently writing. Yes, for once I started posting a story after I actually finnished writing the whole thing.  
**

 **This story is also the reason why I haven't been updating anything else.**

* * *

\- Location: Flagship of Republic fleet: Pride (Venator Class) orbit around Coruscant

Admiral Bay (Max) pov.  
I looked out of the window of the starboard bridge half at the alert squadrons flying in formation outside. "Admiral, we have a contact on long range sensors. Fleet command wants to know if we can intercept." one of the bridge officers asked.. I sighed, "Okay, bring us in position. Have alert fighters standing bye and call a yellow alert. Helm, bring us about." Before my bridge officers could reply a lightflash appeared a few hundred miles to port.

"It's a Venator...sir I think it's the Grace." A second officer hesitantly announced.

I gritted my teeth and pushed aside tje fantasy of just blowing the Grace from Orbit. "Ahm, I think he is calling us. Should I put him through?" One of my officers, a young dark-skinned woman asked. Despite her youth Nina was one of the most capable officers on board. She also happened to be my second officer.

"Please don't." I said and ran my hand through my blond hair. I usually held a strict command but we had just returned from a eight month compain against the Separatist fleet and everyones nerves were on edge. A occasional display of humor could help in keeping crew moral up.

General Alexander (Alex) pov  
location: Venator Cruiser Grace.  
I crossed my arms and grinned at my brothers ship, the Pride. "Sir, the Pride is ignoring our hails." I snorted, "He does have a sense of humor." I could see some of my officers grinning. My relationship to the four star Admiral was a constant sorce of jokes, on his expense.

"Keep calling him." I ordered my bridge team and walked over to holo table. As I passed Boss (Delt team leader) I could hear him muttering something about Admirals, likely not anything flattering. "The Pride is answering the hail." Someone informed me. The transparent holo image of a young man in an Admiral's uniform flickered into existence. As usual he had his light-saber hanging from his belt and his posture was straight, even stiff. With his hands folded behind his back he was the school book example for professionalism.

I on the other hand was wearing my battered and scraped commando armor.

Before I could say something remotely amusing my brother started talking. "This is Admiral Bay, commanding officer of the battleship Pride. Please send your codes or we will open fire." I rolled my eyes. "Someone, send the codes. I keep forgetting them." I called over my shoulder before turning back to my brother. "It's a pleasure to see you Dude."

If possible Max's face hardened even more. "Okay, I've received your codes. Report to my Flagship at once. I just received new orders from Fleet-com." Before I could start to advise my brother on exotic relaxation tactics my brother cut in again. "Get over here ASAP. Admiral Bay out." The call ended.

"Your brother is almost fun." Boss joked as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah, do you think he needs to get laid?" I muttered. Max might be a brilliant Admiral and a extremely skilled fighter but he wasn't exactly known for being fun. Usually he was about as warm as Ice combined with nerves of steal.

I truly loved him but our encounterd were usually frosty. Surprisingly he was my wifes vest friend.

"What now?" I bit my lip weighing my options, "Well, I'll follow orderes for once. This could be fun after all."

Max pov.  
I was sitting at my deck in my office. Despite being a warship the capitan or in this case the Admirals quarters were spacious and luxurious. I had a bedroom with a attached bathroom, a well equipped living room and an office.

Having just finnished a letter adressed to an old friend, Ahsoka Tano I skanned over the document one more time before sending it off. Then I reread my orders of deployment. The orders made no sense to me. I had completed more successful missions than any other Admiral in the Republic fleet and they were sending me to provide humanitarian aid.

Although I didn't tend to self praise this was a grose miss use of resorse. True, my casualties over the last three weeks had been pretty high. I had lost over a dozen capital ships but we had managed to take out the second largest shipyard the Separatist Aliance had.

We had also taken down a large amountof planet side industry along with over a dozen warships.

If I didn't know it better I would have guessed that high command wanted me away from the action. So my brother and I were to report to Ryloth and secure the training ruites from and to the planet.

Ryloth was far away from the coreworlds and after a series of pirate raids and natural disasters they were critticly low on resources like medicine and power. That meant they also had a large problem with a thriving net of organized crime, something my brother was supposed to take care of.

"Beep! beep!" My doorbell complained. I pressed a button on my keypad and unlocked my door which slide open revealing my brother. Just like me he was blue eyed and had fair hair. However he was wearing a commando armor minus the helmet while I was wearing my uniform. Both of us had lightsabers hanging from our belts, relics from a time in the Jedi order. Additionally he also had a holstered blaster next to his lightsaber.

While both of us had left the order I still spent a good portion of my free time working on my light-saber capabilities as well as my force abilities unlike Alex who tried to distance himself from the Jedi and everything to do with them.

Still our priorities and talents had always been in radically different disaplines. While I had always concentrated on my lightsaber abities and the practical application of the force combined with a lightsaber while my brother had always concentrated on his healing abilities.

Ironically he was now a General and a commando.

"Hi Dude. So, what's up?" Alex greeted me. I pursed my lips ignoring the less than formal greeting. Alex closed the door behind him, "Come on, we are alone Max, chill." I got up and straightened my uniform. "Hello General. Please do take a seat."

Alex pov.  
I sank down into the chair and folded my hands behind my head. "So, what's the plan? There is this club I wanted to show you down on Corusant. You can even spend the night with one of the dancers if you know the manager which I happen to do." I teased him. Of course I knew that my planned leave wouldn't take place despite the last few weeks being rather rough.

Max stayed as impassive as ever. "As tempting as it sounds there is no time for that sort of a plesenatires. We got orderes from high command."

He pushed the data pad over to me. I scanned over the contence. "Really, we are going to Ryloth on such short notice?" I asked. "It appears so. Our job is to provide internal security. I will be responsible for securing the traid routes while you help the local security forces stabilize the situation on the ground."

I moved my feet onto the desktop. "When are we leaving?" Max folded his hands on the table. "In five hours. We will be delivering 500 emergency craits which we still have to take on board. The Pride also neeys to replenish her fuel."

"Can I bring my own team?" I asked. "Naturally, use the time to transfer any supplies you need from the Grace. I need to head up the bridge. Just be on station when we are ready to leave."

I grinned at him, "Ohh I will. Don't worry about me." Max gave me a stern look. "Don't do anything rash."

"Would I ever? Well, see you later." With out asking permission to leave I got up and left the office.

I pressed the communicator on my wrist. "Alex to Boss." It took a moment for Boss to reply. "Ahm hi. Yes." I grinned to myslf. "Order your team and the 25th Marines to pack their things and muster in the port hangar bay in two hours. Also arrange for our tanks and gunships to me moved to the Pride along with their crews."

"Will do. May I ask why?" "Yes, we are being deployed to Ryloth on the Pride." With that I ended the call and headed down to the main hangarbay were I had parked my ferry.

Max pov.  
Despite my reservations my brother seemed to be on schedule. Half an hour ago I had assigned my ferrys and gunships to help Alex move a good portion of his Marines and all his tanks to the Pride. Most of the Grace's airwing was already on boarf in the main hangarbay along and by the time the gunships and the tanks with their transports arrived all my hangars would be filled to the brim. I also needed to move move around some cargo to make space for the 25th Marines which were after all over fourhundered men.

"Commander Jake, would you please make sure that our guests settle in Properly." I asked Master Chief Jake officer. The middle aged man stood next to me. "Aye sir." He saluted me and left the bridge.

Admiral, could you come down here?" Nina called up from one of the pits that housed the console stations.

"Coming Lieutenant." I climbed down into the pit and weaved through the consoles to the station. "Yes?" She crossed her arms. "Sir, I need more power for the environmental systems. With additional crew..." "Just make it work." I told her. "Sepperate from the Tanker as soon as we have our fuel." I yelled to no one inperticular.

Next I checked in with the weapons department in the other pit and then headed back to the large plotting screen in the large room behid the main bridge. The door if the turbo lift opened and Alex also stepped in.

"Hi Max." He greeted me looking slightly exhausted. "How are things going on your side?" I asked and leaned against the holo table. "Good, I just handed the Grace over to my XO. We should be ready on time, settling in will take some time but we can do that in Hyperspace. All we need is the hardware." "Good."

-line breaker-  
The moment the last gunship was on board I gave the order to close the hangarbay doors and calculate a hyperspace jump to Ryloth. "We are ready!" Alex announced as he stepped next to me and stared out of the window.

"Good, the jump will take at least two weeks. Let's use the time to get our Marines used to working together."

Alex nodded slowly: "For once you are actually making sense. By the way, we will be meeting up with Yale at Ryloth I sighed, "Something tells me she knew beforehand of our mission."

Alex shrugged. "It does seem so. You know her better than I do. You are her best friend after all."

I was just about to remind him that he was married to her when Steve Harper announced, "Okay, we are ready for hyperspace." "Okay, Jump in 3...2...1..."

* * *

 **Winter Wolf & Lengendary95 over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally wrote this story 3rd person but will change it.**

 ** _Maxwell Bay is 23 Standard galactic years old and was brought to the Jedi temple when he was four months old together with his brother by an unknown person._**

 ** _Against common belief Max isn't human. Not even the Jedi Order knows much about his race, only that their live span is much longer than that of humans. Some of his race have been known to grow millennia old. How old they can grow or if there is a natural limit to their lives is unknown. His race is also known to have more refined senses than humans which extends to things like night vision._**

 ** _Maxwell Bay grew up in the Jedi order. At a very young age it was noticed that he had an nearly unprecedented talent for light-saber combat and an exceptionally sharp mind. It was also noted that the dark side of the force was anchored deep inside him. Many in the Jedi council considered the risk of him being currupted to great and tried to have the youngling removed from the Jedi Order._**

 ** _When the case was discussed Jedi Master Shaak Ti rose to the younglings defence and took the boy under her wing and officially claimed the boy as her padawan at his twelth birthday. As his training progressed Max's combat abilities progressed rapidly, so rapidly that he was trusted to tutor the youngling Ahsoka Tano at the age of 14. Behind closed doors the council had already decided to train Max to be the perfect Sith hunter. After the Nabo crisis it was obvious that they needed one. His natural abilities made him well suited to take on enemies much more powerful than himself and his expirience or personal relationship with the dark side made him immune to the temptations that the Sith could offer him._**

 ** _The Jedi councils original worries concerning the boy quickly faded. While the boys combat abilities were growing rapidly he showed massive amounts of mental discaplin and control over his emotions along with a unshakable dedication to the Jedi Order. The boy knew of the darkness inside him and instead of denying it he did everything possible to control that part of himself. So much that the idea or him being currupted by the dark side seemed unthinkable._**

 ** _At the age of sixteen Max and his brother freed a young slave named Yela on Corellia and returned her to Coruscant. A close friendship formed between the padawan and Yela that strengthen greatly over time._**

 ** _By the time the clone wars broke out Max was generally viewed as the best light-saber duilist among the Padawans, even surpassing the abilities of older Padawans like Annakin Skywalker._**

 ** _At the opening battle of Geonisis Max fought side by side with his mentor. After the day was won with the attack of the clones Max got knighted on the field of battle. Over the next few months Max proved himself to be a brilliant commander and a fearsom, unyielding warrior. Especially in Navil battles. It didn't take long for him to be granted the Titel of a Jedi Battle Master._**

 ** _However he suprised everyone by leaving the Jedi Order after his bother did the same. It wasn'tthe end of the war for him though. Max joined the Republic fleet, his reputation proceeding him he was granted his own command. The star cruiser Pride._**

 ** _Maxwell Bay quickly rose through the ranks as he moved from victory to victory and became known as the youngest Admiral in the fleet. He was seen as the most compitant commanding officer at the front line and became something of a celebrity through out the Republik._**

 **Tell me which character history you want next.**

 **Ohh and if you find spelling and grammar mistakes than kindly point them out via comment. I'm really trying.**

Alex  
Alexander waa surprised by how fast the jurny passed. The first day or so he was ocupied by helping stow tones of military hardware and cargo away. For the rest of the week Alexander drilled his clones. The soldiers needed to get used to working together with the Pride's crew and seeing as they were trained to fight on the ground there was a lot occupy his time.

"General Bay! Report to the bridge." A female voice announced over the ships intercom.

Alex sighed and got up from his bunk, grabbed my lightsaber and left the cabin. He briskly walked to the turbo lifts and headed up to the command bridge were he found his younger brother.

The four star Admiral was standing at the front of the bridge, staring out of a window as the ship tore through hyperspace. "We are ten minutes away from Ryloth." Max informed Alexander with out sparing him a glance.

Alexander stayed silent, that would explain the air of intense concentration on the bridge.

"You called me?" The older brother finally asked. "Yes, I want you to prepare a few dozen men to accompany you on your first trip down to the planet. The gunships are already on standing bye. I will send you the coordinates for the LZ as soon as we get them." "Okay thanks." The General knew better than to joke around right now, Max had all hands full at the moment and wouldn't take kindly to fooling around. "Well, I'll be off."

"Good luck." Max added. "Don't need luck. Hold the fort up here." The two brothers shook hands and Alexander left the bridge and walked over to the turbo lift. On his way down he ordered Boss to put together a expedition party and meet him in the hangar.

When the general finally arrived in the hangar Boss was already waiting for him with the rest of Delta team and about fifty fully armed clone troopers.

Before he reached his team the hum of the ships reactors died down and the intercom came to life. "This is the Admiral, we have left hyperspace and are establishing a stable orbit around Ryloth. Resum normal operations."

"Okay boys. The General is here so listen up." Boss yelled when I reached them.

Max  
I left the holo table and returned to the main bridge. The Admiral had just finished exchanging plesenatires with Ryloths political leader, a Twi'lek named Surro. They had kept it short, a simple introduction and then Max had received coridiantes which he sent down to the LAAT pilots pronto.

Steven was on the second bridge. Maxwell had ordered him to organize a combat air patrol as soon as possible and take personal command of the airwing. He reached the front windows in time to see the huge blast doors that protected the main hangar sliding open. A few seconds later seven gunships spilled out and headed down to the hangar. Alex expedition force was underway.

"Okay people. You know the drill, send out sensor drones. Let's get full coverage of the plants gravitywell."

"Aye sir." Nina called back. While Steven was on the fighter bridge she was the second in command on the bridge. "Nina, I am going to take go back to my cabin and get some sleep. That means you have the bridge. Call me if anything interesting happens."

"Understood sir."

Alex pov.  
The gunship shuddered as it descended through the atmosphere at three times the speed of sound. "Ten minutes to bingo." The pilot announced. "I hate these." Boss yelled over the noise. "I know." Max yelled back. Flying in LAATs wasn't comfortable. Many foot soldiers felt that they were exposed, at the mercy of the pilots and who ever else was shooting at them. Alex happened to share the same feelings. Soldiers should have solid ground under their boots.

After ten minutes of turbulence the pilots announced that they would be landing in a few seconds. The soldiers crammed in the crew cabin felt the LAAT decelerating hard. "Heads up lads. We are on station. There is a welcome committee already waiting." Alex yelled.

The two doors slid open and and the men jumped out of the cabin eager to get solid ground under their feet. Around them the same happened at the other LAATs that has also put down. "Boss, you are in charge." Alex informed his comerade. Then he looked around, taking his bearings. They had landed in what seemed to be the mustering field of a military camp.

The surrounding area was covered by dry grass land. Left and right of the landing party were about a dozen reenforced baracks. Infront them was what looked like a heavily reenforced command tower.

Alexander spotted a small group of Twi'leks standing on the edge of the mustering field. Well not only Twi'leks. The young Togruta woman in the uniform of a Navil intelligence officers imidietly caught his eye. He recognized her at once. It was Yela Bay, his brothers best friend and his wife. The young woman caught her husbands eye and winked.

Yela Bay looked a lot like Max's former mentor Shaark Ti, only a lot younger. She was twenty two while Alexander was twenty five standard Galactic years old. Maxwell was only twenty three.

Alexander walked over to the group. One of the Twi'leks stepped forward to meet me. "Greetings, I am Predeident Surro. I believe I talked to your bother earlier." Out if the corner of his eye he saw Yela making the gagging gesture. The General surpressed a smile and kept a straight face. Yela wasn't famous for being very mature which made the close friendship between her and Maxwell all the more unlikely and strange.

"Hello, I am General Alexander Bay. Forgive my bluntness but we don't have time for plesenatires, I think we should get to work. May we use these facilities?"

The Twi'lek looked slightly surprised but rearranged his face. "Well, I can't complain about you getting straight to work. You aren't the only one with much to do. Yes, we have prepared this base for you. Settle in and inform us when you ae ready. Its hight time we bring some order into all this Chaos. Your wife Yela can show you around. I have a council meeting to attend to so I must take my leave."

The general and Politican shook hands. "Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to working with you." They bade their fairwell and parted ways. While Yela escorted the group of officials back to their shuttle Alexander had Boss call in the rest of their forces. With nothing to do he joined a group of clones and explored the main building in the center of the military camp.

\- Line breaker -  
I sat down in the main office. It was decorated in a very simple fashion. A chair, desk with a comluter terminal and another chair on the opposite of the desk. Who ever decorated this place had an even worse taste that than Alexander's younger brother.

The General put his lightsaber and blaster down on the table and parked his feet on the top of the table.

He was just considering taking a short nap when the door opened and Yela stepped in. The Togruta closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall.

"Hello Alex. It's been a while." Alex grinned back at her. When he and Yela first met he had still been a padawan and she had been a slave.

They pretty much met, talked and than he freed her. They stayed in touch as close friends, constantly dancing around each other. After he had left the order it turned out she liked me the whole time which was conviennent seeing as Alex himself had spent theast five years perving over her. That very day they kissed for the first time and even slept together started dating and married on Alderaan not long after that.

"Hi beautiful." Alex greeted her back. With a casual movement Yela locked the door. "So, am I disturbing anything?" Her blue eyes were sparkled with amusement. "In fact I was about to give myself some much deserved relaxation time and you disturbed me."

Yela smirked and walked forward and rested her hands on the top of his table. "Should I leave?" Alex pretend to consider the question. "No, I think I should remind you to knock in the future."

He got up and walked around the table, Yela didn't move. Alex stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin in the top of her head between her blue striped Montreals. "I missed you."

Yela pulled away from the embrace and turned around to face her husband. Their blue eyes locked. "I missed you too Alex." The Tugruta wrapped her arms around her husnabds neck kissed me on the lips. Alex happily returned the kiss for a few seconds and pulled away.

"I hope that you don't think that you will get of easy just because you are my wife." Alex whispered in his wifes ear. "Really, what will you do, punish me?"

He gently grabbed Yela's front Lekkus. "In fact that is exactly a what I plan to do. I need to somehow uphold displine with the troops." Alexander's hand slid up her Lekku and to the back of her neck. Their lips met again.

Max pov.  
Four star Admiral was doing that what ocupied most of this time between battles these days and that was paperwork. There were hundreds of requests and reports that needed to be checked and filed, work that he needed to do himself.

Suddenly the doorbell to his cabin rang. "Come in! It's open." He called. Max heard the door open and a moment later his sister in law entered the office. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Max would have gotten up to greet her but than saw that she was limping slightly and looked quite sore. At he same time she seemed to be quite high spirited and relaxed. In Max's expirience there was only one expleating for those symptoms. Yela could obviously follow her oldest friends train of thought and her shoulders slumped. "You can tell?" She asked sounding slightly exhausted. "Yes, do you want a cushion to sit on?"

Around Yela Max made a special effort to act in a familiar way. She was one of his very few friends after all and by far his closest inuding Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano.

Yela smiled greatfully. "That would be nice, thanks." Max reached behind his desk and grabbed one of the cushions that he had ready for her. She put it on the chair and sat down. "Did you en-" "Please don't. It's embarrassing enough." The young Togruta growled.

"Are you su-" "Shut up!" The Admiral gave her a stern look and she pailed a bit. "Shut up Admiral please." He then corrected her. Yela laughed softly and leaned back into her chair.

"So, how are things going down their apart from you know what?" Max asked keeping his voice perfectly calm voice. Yela made a face and pulled out her data pad. "Well, sofar the men have moved most of the heavy gear planetside. When I left the medic team was setting up their shop. If everything goes as planned we will be fully operational with in a few hours. The doc asks if he can count on surgical team on the Pride, there are some critical patience down there."

 **Winter Wolf & Lengendary95 over and out.**


End file.
